1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal channel distributor comprising small end gates each composed of an input and an output, comprising a first subdigital signal channel distributor having n/2 interfaces each composed of an input and an output whose inputs are connected to the inputs of the first half of the gates and whose outputs are connected to the outputs of the second half of the gates, and comprising a monitor which emits multiplex addresses, multiplex signalizing information and a multiplex clock, as well as comprising a second subdigital signal channel distributor having n/2 interfaces each composed of an input and of an output whose inputs are connected to the inputs of the second half of the gates and whose outputs are connected to the outputs of the first half of the gates, and comprising a monitor which emits multiplex addresses, multiplex signalization information and a multiplex clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Siemens publication "Digitalsignal-Kanalverteiler DKVt2", Order No. S42023-A750-A1-1-29 discloses a digital signal channel distributor with which the 64 kbit/s channels of eight 2 Mbit/s signals passing its gates can be arbitrarily switched. For special operating instances, the maximum switching capacity can be doubled by interconnecting two digital signal channel distributors DKVt2 which are referred to below as subdigital signal channel distributors. Each of the two subdigital signal channel distributors DKVt2 then processes only one signal direction. Connecting lines between the two devices provide the coupling required between the two signal directions, for example, overlaying the signalization bits.
A digital signal channel distributor is also known from the European patent application No. 0 142 662 A1.